Hunter's Will
by Winter1066
Summary: A hunt goes wrong and Dean must make the ultimate sacrifice
1. Chapter 1

_**Last Will and Testament of Dean Winchester**_

_**Kinda odd doing this but what the hell? In my kind of work I guess it should be done. But where to start really? Guess if someone reading this then I must be dead. Just hope I went out in a blaze of glory. Or with a really good looking woman. I don't really have much to speak of except for my car. Sammy, if you're reading this then I'm really sorry. I never wanted you to find this, but if it is you then you can have all my cassettes. I know how you loved them. That's right geek boy the classics of mullet rock just what you always wanted.**_

_**Seriously though all I can say is sorry. Sorry that I won't be there to protect you any more or to be a buffer between you and dad. Now enough of the chick flick shit. You get all the fake ID's and credit cards in the glove compartment. Some of them are still good. Whatever you do don't use the platinum American Express made out to Milton Scorsesse. That one's maxed out. You see I took care of this poltergeist in Vegas and had a great time. I also raked up at the poker tables. Which brings me to a small confession. The money I won is in a safety deposit box in NY. Mac has the key. I always wanted to give you the money for school, but you made it clear when you left you didn't want any help from me or dad. So I was afraid you'd throw it back in my face. Kinda shitty on my part not giving it to you, but you can use it now to go become a lawyer.**_

_**Of course all the weapons and shit in the trunk are yours. Dad probably doesn't need them. As for the Impala…sorry brother but I want to be buried with her. Only kidding she's yours. But you better take care of her or I will come back and haunt your ass! None of that stuff really means anything to me. My most treasured item isn't worth anything except to me and maybe the bitch kid brother who gave it to me. You know what it is Sammy so I don't have to tell you. Make sure you wear it always. It brought me luck. So that's everything. Pretty pathetic when you think about it. I never felt like I needed more as long as you were around. Man it's a good thing I'm dead or I'd be kicking myself for being such a girl!**_

Sam laughed to keep from crying when he found the paper in the lining of Dean's leather jacket. Earlier the nurse gave him his brother's personal effects. The jacket was such a part of the older hunter that Sam absently clutched it to his chest. That's when he heard the rustle of paper. His search revealed a hole in the lining and that's where Sam had found the will. A hunt they were on earlier had gone bad and Sam barely got Dean to the hospital in time. At least that's what he thought.

The lycanthrope, a person who changed into and animal during the full moon, had backtracked on them and took them by surprise. If Dean's reflexes weren't so damned fast, Sam would be dead. In order to save his brother Dean put himself in the path of the monster. This lycanthrope was in the form of a mountain lion. Sam cringed at his brother's screamed when it slashed Dean across the chest. Before the younger hunter could help his brother the mountain lion had sent the older Winchester brother into the tree. The sounds of breaking bones would haunt Sam, the aerial launch had given him time to bring up his rifle and shoot. The silver bullets did their job and the monster was dead.

Dean was broken and Sam doubted all the King's horse could help. He sure as hell was going to try. When they arrived at the hospital the youngest Winchester lied, saying his brother had bean attacked by a bear. Mountain lions had been eradicated from Maine for a long time. Sam never used to be such a good liar. Dean had told him it got easier after you did it for a while, and now the embellishments easily fell from his lips.

"Sam," The younger Winchester jumped as the doctor entered the room. "How long have you been here?"

"Doesn't matter" Sam said. "I'm not leaving."

Sam turned back to the bed holding his brother. Dean was a mess. His right leg was in a cast from his groin to the tip of his toes. His right collarbone was also broken and the arm was strapped tight to his chest. Under the bandages on his chest were three neat rows of staples. Sam didn't even want to know how many. Under those were several broken ribs. The doctors worried about the head injury. Dean's skull wasn't broken, and the doctors had said it was a miracle considering the severity of the other injuries. None of that worried Sam. Dean had a high tolerance for pain. Sam was concerned with the teeth marks on his brothers left arm.

The younger hunter crushed the paper he was holding, dropping his head into his hands with a moan.

"Son," the doctor said, gripping his shoulder. "Why don't you go home for a little while?"

"I don't have anywhere to go," Sam admitted.

"You aren't from around here?"

The youngest Winchester mentally berated himself. He had to keep it together or they'd both be in trouble.

"No sir," Sam explained. "We're on vacation. We live in Manhattan with our Uncle."

"I see," the doctor replied. "You've been here for almost eight hours."

"I have?"

"Why don't I buy you some dinner?"

"Thank you doctor…" Sam faltered, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I can't remember your name."

"I'm not surprised," he smiled. "You were pretty worked up over your brother. It's Mike Connors."

"I appreciate it Dr. Connors, but I'm not hungry."

"It wasn't an invitation, but a doctor's order."

Sam bristled at the remark, glaring at the doctor. Dr. Connors just crossed his arms and stared at twenty-two year old. The doctor was in his mid thirties and as tall as Sam. The younger hunter sighed and looked away.

"I don't want to leave him."

"We won't be gone long. I promise." He said. "Keith will be fine."

Sam's lips quirked into a smile at the name on the first credit card he'd pulled-'Keith Richards.' Why Dean insisted on using rock artist names he'd never know. The younger Winchester hunter stood and lifted his brother's left hand, being careful of the IV line.

"Hey, Dean, I'm just going to get something to eat. Try to leave the nurses alone."

Sam gently placed his brother's hand on the bed and turned. The doctor gave him an odd look. "He hates the name Keith, so we use his middle name."

"I'll tell you a secret. I hate my first name too." Mike said. "With the first name Francis you can see why."

Sam laughed, following the doctor to the door. He turned for one last look. Mike waited, sensed the younger man's reluctance. The doctor took his arm and pulled him out the door.

"I'll be back!" Sam called out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Sam sat at Dean's bedside surfing the net, using the hospital's available wi-fi network. He needed to find everything he could about lycanthropes. After dinner last night Dr. Connors walked the younger man back to his brothers room. A cot had been placed along the wall. Dr. Connors shrugged.

"It's a small hospital and our rules are a bit slack." The doctor cleared his throat. "The nurses don't want to see you sleeping in those awful chairs."

Sam was grateful. After checking Dean he stretched out on the bed and promptly fell asleep. A kind nurse woke him in the morning and showed him the doctor's lounge where he could take a shower. Now that half the older nursing staff had fed him, Sam was ready to get to work.

The former college student started with the journal. John had a number of pages devoted to lycanthropes. Their dad listed the different forms and cultural beliefs of these shape shifters. The one that interested Sam was the Navajo skinwalker. They could take on the shape of any animal. The Navajo believed the skinwalkers were witches. The werebeast that bit Dean was no witch, but it had been a female. John Winchester had collected every means to hunt and kill the beasts but nothing to turn them back to a human. There wasn't anything useful to help Sam figure out if his brother was infected or not. If only Dean would wake up he'd know what to do.

Sam closed his eyes for only a moment when he heard the door open. Two orderlies were pushing in a gurney followed by Dr. Connors.

"What's going on?" Sam asked in alarm.

"Everything's cool," Mike assured him. "I just want to take Dean for a MRI and a CAT scan."

"Why?"

"I just want to make sure the bones we set haven't shifted." The doctor explained. "Also want to see what's going on with that head wound."

"I'm coming."

Dr. Connors just smiled expecting the younger brother to tag along. The two orderlies carefully lifted Dean on to the gurney and got him settled. As they were straitening the IV lines Sam couldn't help thinking how vulnerable the older hunter looked. Everything was just wrong. His big brother wasn't supposed to look like this.

An hour later Dean was back in his room. Sam was typing away again at the computer with no luck. The failure to find anything useful was starting to get on his nerves. Sighing, he shut down the computer and studied his brother. The heart monitor beat steadily, lulling Sam to sleep. He was dozing lightly when the door was pushed open again. The younger hunter was instantly on his feet in a protective stance in front of his brother.

"Whoa," Dr. Connors said, stopping just inside the door. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Sorry," Sam replied, rubbing his eyes. "I didn't sleep much last night."

"I know you're worried about your brother but you really need to get some sleep."

Sam just looked at the doctor and said nothing. Dr. Connors shook his head and flipped open the folder he had in his hand. "The test all came back satisfactory. The broken bones are where they should be and there's no evidence of a subdural hematoma."

"That's great," the youngest Winchester smiled. "But why is he still unconscious?"

"I'm not too worried about that yet," Dr. Connors explained. "Head traumas can be tricky."

"Yeah, leave it my jerk brother to go hit his head," Sam sighed. "Surprised he didn't break the tree."

"Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

"It's okay," Sam said, shaking his head. "I'm going to go out, get some air. Need to make a phone call."

"If you feel like getting some food the diner across the street serves a really good burger."

The youngest Winchester watched as the doctor left then turned back to his brother. "I'll be back."

Sam walked out of the hospital and squinted as the sun hit his eyes. The perfect day only made the dark –haired man angrier as he walked over to the Impala. Life wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to be sitting around a hospital room waiting for his brother to wake up. The need to hit something was so overwhelming that Sam let his aggressions out on one of the tires of the Impala. As soon as he did it he knew it was childish. If Dean had been there he would have smacked Sam in the back of the head. The image made the younger man laugh as he sat on the hood of the car. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and sighed. There were no missed calls. The night before he'd phoned their dad, but didn't expect a reply. Hell, John hadn't even called the last time when Dean was dying. Why would he call now? There was only one other person that might be able to help. He found the number in his contacts and hit the send button.

"Hello."

Sam's composure dissolved at the familiar voice. "Mac."

"Samuel?" Mac asked. He could hear the anguish in the boy's voice.

"Yeah, it's Sam."

"We haven't heard from you in awhile

"I know," Sam sighed. "Mac, I need some help. Dean's been hurt."

"Where's your father?"

"Who the hell knows!" Sam said, angrily. "He left us a few weeks ago in Chicago."

"I see," Mac answered. "Where are you now?"

"We're in Salem, Maine," Sam explained. "We were hunting a lycanthrope. It doubled back on us and Dean was hurt."

"How bad?"

"Broken femur, four broken ribs, a green tree fracture to his right collar bone and more staples then I can remember," Sam sighed. "And a concussion he hasn't awakened from yet."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

"Its not unusual for someone to stay unconscious this long from a head trauma."

"I know."

"Sam, what's wrong?" Mac prompted, evidently sensing something amiss.

"Reading my mind over the phone," Sam asked, smiling.

"Not hardly," Mac said, indignantly. "Now out with it."

"God, Mac, I don't know what to do," Sam broke down. "Dean was bitten. It wasn't a wolf, but a mountain lion. I've searched for cures to the bite of a lycanthrope, but I can't find anything. Dad's journal is useless! All he has is how to kill them. Would it kill him to gather information that would help someone? Does it always have to be about killing something…"

"Sam!" Mac could hear the youngest Winchester loosing it. The situation was serious if Sam let his emotions shows this much. "Tell me what the doctors said about Dean's head injury."

"They took him for a CAT scan and MRI this morning," Sam said. "Dr. Connor said there was no evidence of a subdural hematoma."

"That's good," Mac said.

"But why is he still unconscious?"

"The brain is a mystery, Sam," Mac explained. "Dean's injuries are serious. His body is just trying to recuperate."

"So he'll wake up?"

"Yes, he will."

Dr. Connor's had been telling Sam the same thing, but he couldn't bring himself to believe. When Mac said it, it was different. He had known Mac, since he was little and trusted him.

"What do we do about the bite?"

"I'll be honest, I don't know much about that," The older doctor replied subdued. "But we'll figure it out. I promise. Give me the name of the hospital and the physician treating Dean."

Sam gave Mac the information he requested and felt relief as he said goodbye to the family friend. Sam put his phone back into his coat pocket. The sun felt good beating down on the hood of the Impala. Smiling, Sam stretched out in the sun with his hands behind his head. Sharing all of this with Mac shook loose the helplessness he'd felt. Now they just had to wait for Dean to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so very absent minded. I should have thanked some peopel in the first chapter. Thanks to Tidia, Wendy and Ridley for the support and feedback. Tidia & Wendy for beta and Ridley for letting me use her wonderful characters

**Chapter 3**

Caleb walked into the living room of his adoptive father's condo. The room was large with an open floor plan. The ceiling to floor windows overlooked the balcony with a view of Central Park just beyond. Caleb always liked this place. It was minimally decorated. The rooms resembled the inside of an old warehouse. As he entered the room he heard Mac talking on the phone. Not wanting to disturb his father if it was important, he turned to leave. He stopped when he heard a familiar name.

"Sam, where's your father?"

The young hunter cursed as he walked further into the room. John's obsessiveness with the demon that killed his wife was putting a strain on the brotherhood. Not only on them, but the two people Caleb knew John loved. From the one-sided conversation Caleb figured Dean was in the hospital. Taking a seat he waited for Mac to finish.

"Sometimes I wonder about that man," the doctor sighed. The younger hunter didn't comment on the habits of one John Winchester.

"How's Deuce?"

Mac gave his son an annoyed look. "Why do you insist on using that juvenile nickname?"

"He calls me Lucifer, I call him Deuce."

"So it's a bonding thing?"

"In a matter of speaking," Caleb smiled. "But Deuce is better than some of the other things I've called him."

"I'm sure."

"Seriously, how is he?"

"Not good, I'm afraid," Mac answered. He stood up and walked over to a wall filled with books. "Dean may be in serious trouble."

"He's tough." Caleb admitted grudgingly. "That brat of a kid brother ain't so bad either."

Mac said nothing as he found the book he was looking for and pulled it down. Caleb noticed it was one of the older ones containing archaic spells. This caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. If his adopted father was consulting that book it didn't look good for Dean. The older man came back to the couch and placed the book on the table. Flipping it open, he thumbed through the pages. When he found what he was looking for he laid the book flat and turned to his adopted son. Caleb looked at the page and cursed. In several languages.

"My sentiments exactly."

"How long ago was he bitten?"

Caleb looked away from the book. The drawings of a man transforming into a wolf were disturbing enough. Thinking about Dean in that context was even worse.

"Two days," Mac answered. "But, that wasn't the only injury Dean received. His right femur is broken along with some ribs and his collarbone. Sam also mentioned claw marks on his brother's chest."

"Claw marks?" Caleb asked confused. "Wolves don't usually claw their prey."

"This wasn't a werewolf," Mac said. "But a werecat. Mountain Lion to be exact."

"Great!" The younger hunter replied, running his finger through his long hair. "The perfect hunter."

"What has me a bit concerned is Dean has been unconscious since the attack."

"Blow to the head?"

"Yes," Mac stood. "I'm going to give Dean's physician a call. You start going through the book and see what you find."

Caleb watched his father leave. He quickly became engrossed in the information. He didn't know how long he'd been reading when images started flashing into his head. Images of Mac's apartment with Dean standing on the balcony. The images flickered as if it was a bad movie. The eldest Winchester brother walked towards the balcony and stepped over the railing. Sam screamed his name and as the blond hunter turned towards Caleb. His eyes were slit like a cat's. Just before Sam reached his brother, Dean jumped.

"No!"

"It's alright son." Mac said, squeezing his shoulders. Caleb shuddered and drove the heals of his hands into his eyes. "What did you see?"

"I saw Dean jump off the balcony," Caleb explained. "He had the eyes of a cat."

Mac's lips were set in a grim line as he looked at Caleb. "We're not going to let that happen."

Caleb sure hoped his father was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Pain. Voices. Dean's sluggish mind didn't recognize the voices. The pain was quickly pushed aside. The first thing that came to Dean's mind was he was in danger. If he was in danger so was Sam. _Where was Sam?_

The nurse checking Dean's vitals yelped in surprise as the patient grabbed her wrist. He squeezed hard, causing her to cry out.

"Where's Sam?" The older hunter demanded.

"He's okay." The nurse said, trying to free her arm.

"Where…is…he!" Dean growled.

He instantly regretted it as his head began to pound. The pain was blinding and he released the nurse's arm. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and groaned.

"Dean!"

The familiar voice had the older Winchester brother opening his eyes despite the pain. "Sam?"

"I'm here," Sam grabbed his hand.

"Keep him awake," the nurse said. "I'll get the Doctor."

Now that he knew Sam was safe, Dean was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. The lure of pain free oblivion was hard to resist. The younger hunter watched as his brother's eyes began to close.

"Stay with me, jerk," Sam said, tapping Dean's cheek. The light tap had no effect and Sam grabbed the older man's chin.

"Dean!"

The fear in his little brother's voice had Dean's eyes snapping open, looking for danger. Dean cursed as pain accompanied the sudden movement.

"Easy. Everything's okay. Just stay awake."

"Damn it, Sammy!" Dean groaned.

"You need to know a few things before the doctor gets here," Sam said, urgently.

Dean blinked a few times and tried to bring his brother into focus. "I'm listening."

"The name we're using is Richards." Sam explained. "We were on vacation and attacked by a bear."

"Got it," Dean sighed. "Just tell me one thing?"

"What?"

"Did you ice that bitch?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled.

"Well, it's good to see you awake." Dr. Connors walked into the room. "How do you feel?"

"Like my head's about to fall off."

"I bet." Dr. Connors smiled. "Just need to ask you a few questions."

"I'm listening." Dean let his eyes drift shut.

"Hey!" the doctor shouted. "I need you to keep those eyes open."

"Whatever." Dean opened his eyes, glaring.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Dean Richards."

"How about your full name?" Dr. Connors shined the penlight in his patient's eyes.

"Dude! That hurts," Dean said, pulling away.

"Well, that answers the sensitive to light question." Mike smiled. "Now how about your full name?'

"Damn it, Sammy, you know I hate Keith."

"Sorry, big brother," Sam sighed in relief. "But that's what's on the credit card."

"It's better than Francis." Dr. Connors replied.

"Francis?" Dean flashed a cocky grin. "Dude, did you piss off your parents when you were born?"

"Family name," Dr. Connors explained, returning the smile. "Blurry vision?"

"A little."

"Classic signs of a concussion."

"Could have told you that," Dean closed his eyes.

"He have a medical degree you didn't tell me about?" Dr. Connors gestured to the patient.

"No, but he likes to play doctor," Sam replied straight-faced.

Dean opened his eyes and glared at his brother. It didn't quite have the desired effect. Dr. Connors laughed as he checked Dean's other injuries. When he was done with his examination, he draped his stethoscope around his neck and crossed his arms.

"You're going to be a hurting pup for a while but you'll live." Mike said. "The bite on you arm is a bit inflamed but nothing to worry about."

"What!" Dean said, looking at his brother.

"You were bitten before I could chase off the bear."

"Shit!" Dean cursed. "How long?"

"There's nothing to worry about." The doctor assured him. "Antibiotics will clear it up."

The older hunter shook his head. Dr. Connors didn't miss the scared look in Sam's eyes.

"Is there something I should know about?"

"No," Dean answered quickly as he brought up his left hand to rub his forehead. "Think I could get something for the pain?"

"Of course. I'll send Katherine in."

Dean couldn't believe this. He saw the bandages on his left forearm and laughed bitterly. This was fucking terrific. As he lowered his arm he saw the look on Sam's face. It was the same look his brother used to give him when he was little. The look that Dean could fix everything.

"God, Sammy, I'm sorry."

"For what!"

"I don't have any answers for this one."

"I know," the younger man responded. "I called Mac. He's looking into it."

Dean was about to say something when the nurse walked in. She smiled at Sam as she injected the pain meds into Dean's IV. As the medication took effect Dean relaxed against the pillow. The younger brother took the seat near the patient's bed.

"I guess there is just something's Captain One Hell of A Big Brother doesn't know."

"I know we can't stay here."

"Well, we can't leave," Sam, said. "You're hurt."

"I've been hurt before."

"Damn it, Dean!" The darker haired man cursed, as he stood up and began to pace. "If you haven't noticed you have a few broken bones and staples holding your chest together."

"Huh, is that what those are?" Dean smirked. "I guess catwoman got her claws into me."

"Can't you be serious for once!"

"I'm serious when I say we can't stay here."

"We have until the full moon," Sam protested. "Mac will think of something."

"You know I love Mac," Dean began. "But, I doubt Yoda can use the force on this."

"He's a doctor!"

"He's a neurosurgeon." Dean corrected. "There's nothing wrong with my head."

"Could have fooled me." Sam grumbled.

"Bitch."

Sam couldn't help but smile. "Jerk."

"I sign myself out AMA tomorrow," Dean yawned.

"We'll see about that big brother," Sam watched as his brother's eyes drifted shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Dr. Connors wasn't happy. He'd never met anyone as stubborn as Dean Richards. The young man was determined to sign himself out AMA. His patient had only regained consciousness 24 hours ago, and he'd preferred if Dean would stay at least one day longer. Connors even tried to scare Sam into getting Dean to stay by telling him what could happen. He hadn't been surprised when the young man didn't scare so easily. Sam told him that his brother had been hurt like this before, and if he wanted out of the hospital there was nothing that could stop him. Mike believed him after seeing the multiple healed breaks on his patient's MRI. As he pushed the wheelchair down the hall he was determined to give it one more try.

"Your ride's here." Mike stepped into the patient's room.

Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed looking slightly gray. The green scrubs, butchered for clothing, didn't help Dean's pallor. If Sam hadn't been standing next to him Mike was pretty sure he'd fall over. The doctor looked at the younger brother, pleading with him to talk to the older man. The younger man lips pressed into a thin line. Dr. Connors just shook his head.

"At least let me give you something to take the edge off," Mike said. "You've got an eight hour drive without stops."

"I'm good," Dean replied breathlessly.

"It wasn't a suggestion." Mike said angrily. "Either I give you something or you're not leaving."

The tension in the room ratcheted up a few notches as Dean and the doctor squared off. Sam knew the older hunter didn't take kindly to people telling him what to do. The only person his brother let do that was their father. But, in this instance, Sam knew the doctor was right.

"Dean, don't be an ass," Sam said. "Mike's right. It's going to be a long drive. I don't want to hear you complaining the whole drive."

"When do I ever complain about being in pain?" Dean asked, glaring at his brother.

Sam knew Dean was right, but he couldn't stand watching his brother suffer. He had one more card to play.

"Please, Dean, I can't stand to see you hurting like this."

Dean wanted to ignore the soulful hazel-blue eyes looking at him. Hell, Sam always knew what to use against him, but he didn't like the way the drugs made him feel. The older hunter hated that he wasn't in control. Dean tried to look away but Sam stopped him.

Mike Connors tried to keep from smiling as Sam used his trump card against his older brother. All younger brothers had one, even he did. And he knew his brother could never refuse him when he played it.

"Damn it, Sammy," Dean caved.

"Come on, let's get you in this chair," Mike said. "Then we'll stop by the nurses' station for the medication."

Connors pushed the wheelchair close to the bed and they help Dean into it. By the time older hunter was settled, he was panting from the exertion, trying to take a deep breath. His bound ribs prevented him. Mike was sure Dean was going to pass out and was about to check his pulse when Sam stopped him. The younger brother shook his head. Mike left it alone.

"You plan on pushing this thing or do I have to do it myself?" Dean turned to his brother.

Sam stepped behind the chair and pushed his brother towards the door. Mike grabbed the crutches Dean would eventually need and followed. The nurses were sorry to see the handsome brothers go. As they were saying their good-byes Mike left to get the pain medication. He returned to find the last of the nurses hugging Sam.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're ready." Sam pushed Dean towards the door.

Getting Dean in the car proved more of a challenge then getting him into the wheelchair. Mike wanted to put Dean in the back seat, but he refused. They were lucky Sam was driving. With his longer legs the bench seat was pushed back as far as it would go. Dean's casted leg just fit in the front passenger seat. The pain was more then Dean could take as his ribs pinched while they were getting his leg in the car. The claw marks throbbed and Dean bit his lip from crying out. Mike took one look at his patient and shook his head.

"Here," Mike said, holding out a bottle of water. Dean took the water but ignored the pills. "Take them or you aren't going anywhere."

"Dean."

The one word plea had Dean sighing as he took the pills. He popped them in his mouth, taking a swig of water.

"Happy?" The older Winchester glared.

"Yeah, Jerk."

Dean didn't respond with his customary reply, which worried Sam. He bit his lip as he watched Dean struggle with the seat belt. The younger hunter knew better than to offer help. He shut the door and turned back to the doctor.

"You've got all his medication?"

"Yeah, the nurses gave it to me this morning."

"I talked with your uncle last night," Mike confessed. "I wanted him to try to convince you to get Dean to stay."

"Mac will be able to take care of him," Sam replied.

"I'm sure he will," Mike smiled. "Dr. Mackland Ames is known even in this little back woods hospital."

Sam laughed as he held out his hand. "Thanks for everything."

"You take care," Mike shook Sam's hand. "If there's anything you want to talk about, just give me a call."

"I will." Sam said, climbing into the car.

Mike stepped back to the curb as Sam started up the car. The Impala growled to life and the doctor smiled. He remembered the young orderlies drooling over the car in the lot. He'd found them out there the first day just walking around the black beauty wishing it were theirs. Sam waved and pulled away. Mike watched as the car disappeared down the road.

Twenty minutes later Sam found the interstate and headed south. The silence in the car was grating on his nerves. Dean hadn't said anything and Sam glance over to see if he was asleep. His older brother was leaning up against the door fighting to stay awake.

"What do you want to listen too?

"Whatever."

The rule was whoever was driving got to pick the music. Usually Sam protested the Metallica and Motor Head cassettes Dean chose. This time he'd make an exception. He grabbed Metallica and slid it in the player. The hard beat blasted through the speakers.

"Knew you liked them," Dean smiled.

Sam glanced at his brother, returning the smile. Dean's eyes were closed and Sam knew it wouldn't be long before he was asleep. The Impala roared down the road and the younger Winchester was content. An hour later he heard snoring from Dean's direction. He looked over and Dean was out cold.

"Damn it, Dean, you sure make things difficult," Sam sighed. "It wouldn't have killed you to stay one more day."

Sam pushed his hair off his face in frustration. He wanted to talk to his brother about The Will, but knew Dean would be pissed that he had found it. The younger man turned to his brother.

"I found your Will," Sam began. "It wasn't on purpose. I was just holding your jacket. Your life isn't pathetic. I know I gave you a hard time in the beginning, but now I wouldn't change anything. After Jess died, you were there for me. You gave me my space, but never went far-Always watching my back."

Sam stole a glance at his brother, making sure he was still asleep. This was hard enough with Dean asleep. He'd never hear the end of it if he were awake.

"Thought for sure you'd leave the Impala to Caleb. Never dreamed you'd leave her to me. As for the cassettes, hate to tell ya - I still hate the mullet rock bands. I appreciate the money, but I'm not taking it. We're going to spend it together. Go somewhere for a week and just relax. Maybe go back to Vegas."

Sam stopped as Dean mumbled in his sleep. When he was sure his older brother wasn't waking up he continued.

"This is so stupid. I should be able to just tell you these things face to face. But, I know how much you hate chick flick moment. I just want to say you're the best One Hell of a Big Brother."

Sam sighed in relief. There relationship might be a bit weird according to others, but it worked for them. The younger man knew he wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Traffic was bumper to bumper on the Bruckner Expressway and Sam cursed in frustration. They made good time coming from Maine, but Sam forgot just how bad traffic around Manhattan could be. He knew it was only a matter of time before Dean woke up. His brother was going to be pissed, but Dr. Connors had been right. The older hunter never would have made the trip without the pain killer. Sam inched the Impala forward then stopped. The stop and go motion wasn't helping the situation and Dean moaned. Earlier Dean had stretched out on the front seat. Sam reached over and ran his hand over his brother's sweaty hair. Dean stirred at the touch and opened his eyes.

"Fuck!"

Dean tried to push himself up with his left arm but was having trouble. Sam put the car in park and helped push his brother up until he was leaning against the door. The car behind them started laying on the horn as the cars in front started to move. -->

"I'm good." Dean said through clenched teeth. "You better move before the jerk decides to hit us."

Sam put the car in gear and moved forward. The traffic stopped again. Dean hissed in pain. "Good thing we're not in Salem or I'd be kicking someone's ass."

"It was for your own good," Sam replied defending Connors.

"He didn't tell me they'd knock me out for the whole ride!"

"He probably knew you'd just suck it up and not say if you were hurting," Sam argued.

Dean glanced at his brother. He knew Sam was worried but there was nothing he could do. Dean didn't want to take the drugs because he hated not being in control.

"Do we have any water?" Dean asked, changing the subject. "And where the hell are we?"

Sam was glad his older brother changed the subject and reached behind the seat to get the water. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Just the water."

The dark haired man braced the steering wheel with his left knee as he twisted the cap off the water and handed it to Dean. He watched in concern as the older hunter finished the bottle then lean his head against the passenger door.

"So, are you going to answer my other question?"

"We're just north of Manhattan." Sam said. "I thought the traffic would be finished by now."

"This is New York City, the traffic is never finished." Dean sighed.

An hour later Sam crossed the Triborro bridge into Manhattan and cruised down the FDR drive. Dean's labored breathing was the only indication his brother was in a lot of pain. Finally they were at 96th Street and the younger man turned towards Central Park. As he waited for the light at Park Avenue Sam grabbed his phone, dialing Mac.

"Hello, Sam."

"Caller ID or did you read my mind?'

"Hell no, Brat."

"Hey, Caleb," Sam said smiling. "We're at Park Avenue."

"OK, pull up out front. We'll be waiting."

Sam shut the phone and threw it on the seat. "We're almost there."

"No kidding," Dean snapped. "I'm not deaf or blind."

Sam slowly counted to ten and tried to ignore his brother's attitude. The younger hunter knew Dean didn't mean it. As they cruised along Central Park Sam marveled at the hustle and bustle of the city. He loved coming here. As they approached 86th Street Sam saw Caleb and Mac waiting for them outside the condo with a wheelchair. Sam pulled up next to the curb and cut the engine. The youngest Winchester climbed out of the car and walked around to greet Mac.

"You made excellent time," the doctor said.

"Yeah, it was pretty smooth sailing."

"Hey, Deuce, you look like crap." Caleb opened the passenger door.

"Still kick your ass," Dean said with a cocky grin.

"Right," Caleb laughed.

"Let's get him out of the car and upstairs" Mac interjected.

Caleb reached in to help Dean but pulled back slightly as he was assaulted by the emotions of the older Winchester. The boys didn't notice Caleb's reaction but Mac did. His father gave him a look but Caleb just shook his head as he gently lifted Dean's casted leg out of the car. It was tough getting Dean into a position where they could lift him, but finally Caleb and Sam stood the injured hunter up. As soon as Dean was vertical the edges of his vision started to black out.

"Sit him down -- Quickly!" Mac ordered.

They settled him into the chair and Mac put Dean's head down between his knees. Sam hovered at his brother's side while the neurosurgeon took his pulse.

The younger Winchester couldn't take it any more and kneeled in front of his brother. "Dean?"

Sam reached out and gently raised Dean's head. Sweat beaded on his brother's upper lip as Dean smiled.

"I'm okay, little brother, all that blood rushing to my brain was quite a trip."

"What brain?" Sam said innocently.

Caleb laughed as they helped Dean sit back up. The wounded hunter groaned as his ribs protested the move. They raised the leg rest to support Dean's cast and they were ready to head inside.

"I'll just go park this black beauty," Caleb said, holding out his hands for the keys.

Dean watched as Sam handed him the keys. "Hey, Demon Spawn, you know the rule."

"Yeah, yeah, I scratch it and you'll kick my ass."

Caleb turned the ignition and the Impala roared to life. When he was younger he envied John having this car. John always pampered the car and Caleb had been surprised when he gave the car to Dean. He pulled the car into the underground parking maneuvering it into the space between his Jeep and Mac's Jaguar. Caleb grabbed the duffel on the seat and went to exit the car. As he did a small bag feel to the concrete. He picked it up and looked inside. There were several different prescription bottles. He stuffed it in his pocket walking to the back of the car. Caleb opened the trunk, found a second duffle and pulled it out. He shook his head at the other equipment under the false compartment. A false compartment that did nothing to hide the weapons stored there. Caleb grabbed the two duffels and headed for the elevator. He arrived at the condo to hear Dean complaining.

"God damn it, Sammy, Florence Nightingale you're not."

Sam stepped back from placing Dean's leg on a pillow and was about to lay into his brother when Mac placed a hand on his arm. "Come help me with dinner."

Caleb watched as Sam followed Mac to the kitchen. Dean dropped his head against the back of the couch and sighed.

"Was that really called for?" Caleb asked as he dropped the bags by the door. He pulled the bag of medicine from his pocket and dropped it on top it the duffels. Dean didn't answer as Caleb sat in the recliner next to the couch. "He's worried."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Man, you make one mean invalid," Caleb observed.

"Give me some Tequila and I might not be so mean," Dean said.

"I don't know about that, you got pretty mean down in New Orleans."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"What do you think?"

Dean groaned, but it had nothing to do with the pain.

Mac watched as Sam helped him put the sandwiches on plates. The youngest Winchester was tense and upset.

"Dean didn't mean what he said."

"I know," Sam sighed. "He's worried."

"And in a lot of pain," Mac said. "Did they give you anything for him?"

"Yeah but Dean doesn't like to take it," the young hunter admitted.

"Well, your brother is under my care now. He'll take the medication if I have to force it on him."

"Hell, you could use the Jedi mind trick and Dean wouldn't know what hit him."

"There is that." Mac smiled.

Sam bit his lip and looked at his dad's friend. "Mac, what are we going to do?"

"Caleb and I have been doing research," the doctor replied. "We may have found something, but I need more information."

"What?"

"Not tonight," Mac said. "Tonight the two of you need a good meal and a good night's sleep."

Mac and Sam carried the sandwiches out to the living room. They placed everything on the coffee table. The younger hunter walked over to the duffle bags and grabbed the bag with the medication. He pulled out the bottles and popped the lids off two of them. Dean held out his hand as Sam dumped the pills into his palm. Sam didn't say anything as his brother popped the pills into his mouth. Dean took the water Sam handed him and finished it in a few gulps.

"Thanks, Bitch."

Mac was about to reprimand Dean for his language, but Caleb held up his hand. That's when Mac noticed the huge smile on Sam's face.

"Jerk." Sam answered as he sat down next to Dean.

Mac just shook his head as Caleb laughed. Dinner was quiet but Mac was amazed at the amount of food Sam could consume. Dean, on the other hand, ate only enough to buffer his stomach against the medication. When the young hunter was finished he leaned back and got comfortable. Caleb had turned on the TV to a football game. Mac took the time to watch the two brothers. Sam had originally sat a few inches away from Dean. The psychic noticed that the younger boy had moved slowly closer to his brother until their shoulders were touching. Dean's eyes were half closed and Mac knew he wouldn't be awake much longer. As Mac predicted the blond hunter's head slowly leaned towards Sam's shoulder. As soon as Dean's head touched his shoulder, Sam sighed and relaxed.

"It's about damn time!" Caleb complained, messaging his temples.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked quietly.

"When your brother is hurt he's really loud," Caleb said. "I had to put up a shield as soon as I touched him in the car."

"Is that why you pulled away?" Mac was surprised Sam saw that.

"Normally, Dean has one hell of a shield up around his emotions." Caleb said. "But hurt him or get him really drunk and forget it."

"You feel him too, Sam." Mac said.

"I know," Sam admitted. "But, not like you or Caleb."

"Believe me, you don't want to," Caleb laughed. "You think your brother is warped on the outside."

"Caleb!" Mac scolded. Caleb laughed harder.

"I have a pretty good idea about how Dean thinks," Sam smiled.

"Well I guess we better get sleeping beauty to bed," Caleb said, walking over to Dean.

"Are you sure you can handle him with the cast?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, being a Demon Spawn has its perks."

Caleb effortlessly lifted Dean off the couch. Sam grabbed the duffle bags and followed the longhaired hunter into one of the bedrooms. The room had a king size bed. Mac helped place pillows under Dean's right leg.

"I'm going to get more pillows," Mac said. "I want to keep him in a reclining position."

"If you're tired, Sam, you can take the other bedroom." Caleb said. "I can sleep on the couch."

"No," Sam said. "I'll stay with Dean. There's plenty of room."

Caleb knew that would be Sam's answer. When Mac returned they propped the pillows behind Dean's back and Mac checked to see if his arm and ribs were all right. When he was satisfied he pulled the covers over Dean and turned to Sam.

"If he has any trouble breathing or anything else, wake me."

" 'Night, Sam," Caleb said, following his father out the door, closing it behind him.

Sam knew it was early but he was beat. He went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later in sweat pants. There was plenty of room on the other side of the bed. He wouldn't disturb Dean. Sam crawled into the bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Dean sat on the balcony overlooking Central Park feeling sorry for himself. In his lap was his old friend Jose, which didn't seem to be helping as much as it used to. For the past three weeks Sam and Mac had run down every rumor or myth about lycanthropes. So far everything had been a dead end. The clues led Sam to several museums and libraries throughout the five boroughs. His geek brother was in heaven. Not only did he get to visit the museums and spend time in the musty libraries, he actually liked the city. Dean, on the other hand, hated it. There were too many people for Dean's taste. Give him a small town were he could hustle the unsuspecting locals any day.

Dean sighed and took another swig from the bottle. He was disappointed to find it was empty. Looking into the bottle didn't seem to be filling it up so he dropped it next to his chair. The bottle broke against the bottle of Corazon he'd finished earlier. He hadn't planned on getting drunk when the others left this morning, but what else was there to do?

He'd been stuck in the condo as his wounds slowly healed. His leg was still in a cast and his ribs were tapped but at least he'd gotten rid of the sling. The staples were also gone and now the damned claw marks were starting to itch. Even the bite marks on his left forearm were healing. He was able to get around on the crutches, but that wasn't good enough. It was hard for the older Winchester to be idle. He was used to being on hunts. This was the first time in awhile he had done nothing for a long stretch of time. He wanted to be out there helping Sam. Not that it was going to do much good, but at least he wouldn't be stuck here with time to think. Dean knew exactly how this story was going to end. It didn't matter how hard his brother tried, he wasn't going to be able to rewrite the ending.

"Fuck this!" Dean cursed, pushing himself out of the chair.

He hobbled over to the railing and looked down. Mac's condo was on the tenth floor and had a spectacular view of the park across the street. Dean didn't see any of it as he leaned over the railing. Maybe there was a way he could spare Sam the pain.

Caleb yawned as he rode the elevator up to the condo. For the past two days he'd been hunting a wraith in Brooklyn. When the plea for help had come from an old friend, Caleb had jumped at a chance to get away for a few days. Dean was starting to get on everyone's nerves. The older Winchester was combative with everyone. Not that Caleb could blame him. Dean wasn't used to being stuck in one place for too long. Caleb sighed and concentrated on putting up some barriers against Dean's wildly fluctuating emotions. As he stepped off the elevator Caleb braced himself as he reached for the door. He pushed it open and was surprised at quietness of the condo.

"Mac?" He paused. "Sam?"

Caleb was about to call Dean's name when he felt like he'd been sucker punched. The younger man was standing next to the balcony railing just like in his vision. The hunter moved cautiously towards the French doors and opened them. He moved slowly, not wanting to frighten Dean into making the vision a reality. Caleb was afraid to call Dean's name. He didn't want the younger man to turn around and stare at him with cat's eyes.

"Dean."

Caleb tensed as Dean turned towards him. The younger hunters eyes were red rimmed, glassy and thankfully human. He noticed Dean's crutches were nowhere in sight but did notice the two empty bottles of tequila. Caleb walked slowly towards Dean. Two bottles of tequila meant Dean would have alcohol poisoning.

"Tell me Deuce that you did not drink two bottles of tequila."

Dean blink owlishly at the older man. "Caleb?" The younger hunter glanced at the bottles. "Hell, no, Mac's bottles weren't even half way filled."

Caleb felt relieved that he didn't have to take a trip to the emergency room. "Having a personal pity party, Deuce, or can anyone join in?"

"Fuck you, Reaves. Go back to hell where you came from!"

"Man," Caleb slid a hand through his hair. "You always did get pissy when you were drunk…or when you were hurting."

Dean glares at him. "Trying to play shrink with me?" 

"Somebody needs to. Although, I'd prefer just kicking your ass, do this thing the manly way."

"You can't kick my ass, even with this bad leg."

"Then how about we just try talking for a change."

They shared a look and even Dean cracked up. "Not enough Tequila in this damn place for that."

"Mac's going to kick your ass when he gets back, you know that right?"

"What the fuck difference does it make?" Dean said, defensively. "They aren't going to find anything useful. We all know how this is going to end. The good little soldier is going to go down in a blaze of glory. Maybe take a few innocent victims with him before his kid brother has to shoot him."

"Dean," Reaves took his arm. "You don't know that."

"A lot you know," Dean snorted, pushing Caleb away. "You've been some help."

"Yeah, well, you've been a little shit for the past week," Caleb retorted. He really did suck at this emotional stuff.

"Whatever."

Dean tried to push past the older man and walk back inside. His broken leg had enough abuse for one day and refused to hold him. If Caleb hadn't been close Dean would have taken a header onto the concrete balcony. As Reaves caught the smaller hunter, he began to struggle. Dean was too drunk to land a good punch and Caleb easily held him off. The older Winchester brother stopped struggling and looked at the family friend. He could see tears pooling in Dean's eyes but he knew the younger man would never shed them. They were a sign of weakness -avoided at all costs. Caleb knew Dean learned to hide his emotions at an early age. It was always ingrained into the boy to be a good soldier and to suck it up. _Well,_ Reaves thought, _John could be real proud of himself._ Suddenly, Dean's eyes took on a desperate quality as he twisted his fists into Caleb's shirt.

"You got to promise me something, man."

Caleb sighed, knowing he couldn't refuse. "Anything."

"Don't make Sam end this. You know how he is...the kid feels guilty over the state of the ozone because of the spray deodorant he used in high school."

"Deuce..." Caleb started.

Dean grabbed his wrist, squeezing it. "Promise me, Caleb. Promise me you'll finish it. You...not Sammy."

"It won't come to that. We'll figure something out to help you."

"What will help me is knowing I don't have to worry about Sam thinking it's his responsibility to kill me. Like that damned kid from Old Yeller!"

"You think Sammy is just going to stand by why I put a silver bullet in your heart?" Reaves felt sick even saying the words. "Do you know what you're asking me?"

Dean and he shared a long look. The younger hunter knew how his friend felt about him and Sam. The older hunter may never admit it but he'd do anything for them. Even kill for them. "I'd do it for you."

"Fuck!" Caleb pulled away. "Fuck this whole brotherhood shit!"

"So you'll do it?"

"Isn't there some kind of clause about killing each other?"

"There's a more important one about saving each other."

Caleb shook his head. "Leave it to you, to fuck me up even after your dead." 

"What can I say? It's a talent."

"Do I at least get the Impala?"

Dean laughs. "No. But I'm leaving you, Sammy."

"Like that's a windfall." 

"More than you know."

Reaves knew Sam was Dean's most treasured possession. He stared at the blond man then grabbed his forearm. "You have my word."

"I knew you'd do it," Dean smiled, squeezing Caleb's arm.

"How could you be so sure?"

"Hell, you didn't want me coming back and haunting your ass now did you?"

Caleb shook his head. Only Dean would think to come back and haunt for fun. The younger man sighed and began to fall to the side. Caleb could feel Dean relax and knew if he didn't get him up there'd be hell to pay.

"Whoa, Deuce, can't sleep out here."

" 'fraid Mac'll kick your ass," Dean snickered drunkenly.

Caleb shook his head as Dean's body finally realized the amount of alcohol the younger hunter had consumed. Hauling the younger man to his feet was no easy task. Caleb was finally forced to sling Dean over his shoulder as he passed out. He hoped he wasn't doing any damage to Dean's ribs as he carried him down the hall. Once he was in the bed Caleb prop pillows under the cast and threw the covers over the younger man.

"I swear I'll find something to help you Deuce, even if I have to go to hell to do it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sam exited the C train and followed Mac up the stairs. It was odd not having Dean with him. They'd only been hunting together for a few months, and Sam was used to his brother's presence. Without it, he felt like a part of him was missing.

Today, Mac had taken him down to the Smithsonian for the American Indian Museum. He had a tip that a medicine man, visiting the museum, might be able to help them. Sam had been impressed by the Beaux-arts building. This brought a smile to the young hunters face thinking how much Dean would have teased him about knowing the architecture of the early 1900's. Sam glanced at the doctor as they walked along Central Park West. He'd been meaning to ask Mac something.

"Why don't you just spit it out?"

Sam took a double take and frowned. "Are you reading my mind?"

"No," Mac smiled. "That is Caleb's cup of tea."

"How'd…"

"I could see it in your eyes," Mac said. "You've been wanting to ask me something since you got here."

Sam stopped walking. "How much money is in the safety deposit box?"

Mac turned and looked at Sam suspiciously. "How do you know about that?"

"Dean wrote a will."

"He what?"

Sam laughed at the look on Mac's face. "Believe me, I was just as surprised. I found it in the lining of his leather jacket."

"I see." The older man nodded.

"But, the thing is I don't want the money."

Mac gave the younger man a hard stare. "Dean knew you would feel that way. He wanted me to hold it for you just in case you needed it. He told me you couldn't stay mad forever."

"No, it's not like that." The young hunter protested. "I was never mad at Dean. Its just Dad made it clear I wasn't welcome back."

"I know what you father said." Mac admitted, taking Sam's arm and leading him across the street into the park. "He was wrong. We argued about it. He regretted it afterwards. Your father didn't know how to take it back."

"Yeah, right," Sam scoffed. "But, we aren't talking about Dad."

"Why do you need to know how much is in there?" Mac sat on a bench inside the park. He decided this conversation was best had outside the condominium.

"Curiosity- mostly," Sam smiled. "Dean was always good at poker."

"You mean a good hustler," Mac scowled making the younger man laugh. "He was lucky they didn't catch on in Vegas."

"Dean isn't stupid," Sam replied. "He wouldn't cheat there."

"Still doesn't tell me why you want to know."

"Whatever," Sam answered angrily. "I still don't want it."

"Why?"

"He should use it for himself." The young hunter stood up and paced. "Take a vacation. Go to school. Anything besides hunting."

"You truly don't understand your brother . . ." Mac commented.

"I understand Dean," Sam interjected defensively. "He never thinks about himself. Always worried about how to please Dad. God he should have come to college with me."

The doctor watched as the younger man paced. He was amazed Sam couldn't see why his brother hunted.

"Did you ever think this was what Dean wanted to do?"

"No, this is what Dad brainwashed him to want." Sam argued. "What sane person would put his life on the line everyday to hunt evil?"

"Someone who cares," Mac replied. "Someone who doesn't want people to get hurt."

"Hurt?" Sam laughed bitterly. "The only person who gets hurt is Dean."

"This time saving you."

"I don't want him to save me!" Sam yelled. "I want him to think about himself for once. I want him to live!"

Mac grabbed the young man's arm to stop the pacing. "Sam, I think you know why Dean does it."

"Because he thinks he has to protect me." Sam said. "Like I'm incapable…"

"Samuel!" Mac barked, sharply bringing the younger mans rambling to a halt. "You can say the word."

The former college student laughed and dropped on the bench next to the neurosurgeon. "Have you met my father?"

"Yes, well, your father was never good at showing his feelings."

"And Dean learned from him," Sam sighed. "I know Dean loves me, and I know he'd die for me. But, I don't want him to."

"You would do the same." Mac pointed out.

Sam scoffed. "How fucked up is that?"

"Language," the doctor warned. "You may not be a conventional family but a family none the less."

"Yeah, a pretty screwed up one," Sam admitted. "But it's all I have."

"You won't lose it," Mac gripped his arm. "I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Sam leaned back against the bench. "Do you think this shaman can help?"

"I do," Mac said confidently. He stood up and ushered the young hunter to the corner.

"I hope so," Sam sighed.

They crossed the street and walked to the condo. The older hunter greeted the doorman by name as they walked inside. It was a short walk to the elevators and they stepped directly into one. As the doors closed Mac turned to Sam.

"$9,000."

"What?"

"That's what's in the safety deposit box."

He looked at Mac shocked. He knew Dean was good but not that good. They were both still laughing when the walked into the living room. They were greeted by Caleb sitting on the couch. The dark haired hunter gave them a cold stare over the rim of his whiskey glass.

"Don't you think it's a bit early for that?" Mac asked.

Caleb glared at his father as he poured another glass and shot it back. "No, not really." He put the glass down. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Maybe," Mac answered.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

"He's sleeping off some tequila."

"He's what?" Mac said surprised.

"Yeah he started with your good stuff," Caleb laughed. "That fifty dollar bottle of Corazon. When that was done he lowered his standards to Jose."

"He drank two bottles," Sam said shocked.

"He didn't drink two," Mac corrected. "They were both only half bottles."

"Yeah, he told me that." Caleb pushed his long hair back from his face.

"I have to go check on Dean." The youngest Winchester did a light jog into the other room.

They watched as Sam disappeared down the hall. When Mac heard the door to the bedroom close he rounded on his son.

"What the hell is going on?"

"God, Mac," Caleb dropped on the couch.

Aames watched as the dark haired hunter put his head in his hands. Mac sat next to him and reached out a hand, placing it on his shoulder. When he touched Caleb, Mac was assaulted by images of Dean standing on the balcony. The images were similar to the ones his son described before. The vision changed and Dean was clutching Caleb's shirt, pleading. He couldn't hear the words, but he knew that Caleb had agreed. Mac let go and looked at his son.

"What did you do?"

"What I had to," Reaves stood.

"Caleb?"

The hunter turned back towards his father with a haunted look in his eyes. "I promised Dean that I would be the one to kill him. Not Sam."

"Oh son," Mac said, grabbing his shoulders. "I promise it won't come to that."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Mac smiled and squeezed Caleb's arm. "Sam told me the same thing."

"Kids pretty smart," The longhaired hunter conceded. "For a brat."

"I'm going to check on Dean."

Caleb nodded and Mac left him sitting on the couch. When he got to the room he opened the door to find Sam sitting on the bed next to his brother. The older Winchester was snoring and Sam smiled.

"Dean never snores."

Mac came over and took Dean's wrist. "With the amount of alcohol he's had I'm not surprised."

"He can hold his liquor." Sam said. "I've never seen him drunk."

"I doubt you ever will," Mac said, looking at his watch as he held Dean's wrist.

"No, he'd never lose control like that if we were hunting," Sam pondered out loud. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine," the doctor assured. "But he's not going to be much fun when he wakes up."

"I don't care," Sam sighed, placing his hand on Dean's chest. The steady beat of his brother's heart was reassuring.

Mac smiled as he walked out and left the brother's alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mac had been right; Dean wasn't any fun when he woke up. The older Winchester was sullen with one hell of a hang over. Sam tried to give his brother some slack, but Dean didn't make it easy. He was fighting with everyone, making living in the condominium hell.

Now, one day before the full moon, Sam wished Dean was fighting them. Dean was feverish and in pain. The pain started two days ago during dinner. One minute Dean had been sitting at the table, the next he was on the floor writhing in agony. Mac rushed to his side closely followed by Sam and Caleb. It lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to leave Dean gasping for breath. He said it felt like his bones were pulling apart. Over the next twenty-four hours the pain had gotten worse. Mac was finally forced to give Dean oxycodeine to make it tolerable.

The younger Winchester watched Dean sitting on the couch. His brother was channel surfing trying to find something to watch. They tried to keep Dean in bed. He refused. The dark circles under his eyes and pale complexion had Sam worried. The younger hunter bit his lip as Dean wiped the sweat from his brow with his shirtsleeve.

"Dude, take a picture it will last longer."

"You should be in bed."

"What difference does it make?" Dean asked, angrily. "I can sweat out here just as good."

"You could stretch out," Sam suggested. "Maybe the pain wouldn't be as bad."

"Doesn't matter," Dean scratched the stubble on his chin. "The pain is a constant now."

"Even with the drugs?"

"They just dull it," his brother admitted. "Caleb back yet?"

"No," Sam answered. "Want some water?"

"Yeah."

Sam stood and headed for the kitchen. Caleb was making a run to the store for food. As Sam was returning with the water a terrible pain lanced behind his eyes. He grimaced and dropped the glass as the vision hit.

_Dean was on the bed writhing in pain. Sam watched in horror as his brother's fingers morphed into claws. Dean's canines began to elongate as he opened his mouth to growl. Sam felt someone push him out of the way. He fell to the floor and looked up to see Caleb standing in front of his brother with a gun. Dean growled at the older hunter and lunged. Before Sam could stop him Caleb fired. Dean dropped back on the bed shot through the heart. Before he died Dean looked at Caleb._

"_Thank you."_

The vision passed and Sam felt someone holding his arms. When he opened his eyes he saw Caleb looking at him in concern.

"You bastard!" Sam yelled, punching Reaves in the jaw.

The dark haired hunter's head snapped back as he released Sam. The younger hunter tried to punch him again, but Reaves was able to dodge the blow. Suddenly Caleb had his hands full as the younger man started using every fighting technique he knew. The older hunter easily blocked Sam's kicks and even got in a few of his own.

"Sam, what the hell is wrong with you?" Caleb ducked as Sam aimed a kick at his head.

"I won't let you kill him!" The younger Winchester yelled and lunged.

Caleb grabbed Sam's arm and twisted it behind him. He moved quickly and got the younger man in a chokehold. The younger hunter tried to break free.

"I warned you Deuce."

Sam turned his head and saw Dean struggling to walk to where they were fighting. "Why?"

"It's the only way, Sammy."

"No, Mac said the shaman would work!"

"If he doesn't then Caleb is my back up plan."

"Are you insane!" Sam yelled, pulling out of Reaves's grip. "Did you really think I'd let him do it?"

"My choice!" Dean said, angrily.

"I'll stop him," Sam warned, grabbing his brother's arm.

"No you won't," The blond hunter argued. "I don't want to live…"

Dean never got to finish as he dropped to the floor and started convulsing.

"Dean!"

Sam dropped to the floor next to his brother. Caleb joined him and together they tried to keep the older Winchester brother from banging into the furniture. Dean screamed and arched his back. Sam watched in horror as his brother's fingers curled into tight fists. Dean's arms and legs also contorted at impossible angles.

"Fuck!" Caleb cursed as blood started dripping from Dean's palms.

"God!" Sam held his brother's head.

As quickly as the fit started it ended. Sam looked at Caleb and was surprised to see the older man was scared. He looked away when he felt Dean stir.

"Sammy?"

"I'm here, Dean."

"Where's Dad?"

"He's not here," Sam sighed.

"Said he'd be back in time for your birthday," Dean mumbled.

"Doesn't matter," Sam said, running his hand over his brother's hair.

"Not everyday you get to be ten. " Dean whispered before passing out.

"Dean!"

"Take it easy, Sam." Caleb soothed. "Let's get him to his room."

"Don't you touch him!" Sam cried, gathering Dean in his arms. "I won't let you shoot him!"

Reaves was having a hard time blocking Sam's powerful emotions. The younger hunter felt betrayal, hurt, and fear just to name a few. "Sam, I'll do everything in my power to keep that from happening. Right now I want to get Dean taken care of."

Caleb wasn't surprised to see tears on Sam's cheeks when he looked up. That was one of the big differences between the two brothers. Sam angrily wiped the tears away and nodded. Caleb lifted Dean and carried him to the bedroom. He put Dean in the bed then went to get the first aid kit. When he came back Sam had his brother out of his clothes and tucked under the covers. They worked together and cleaned the blood from Dean's palms. Caleb finished taping the bandage in place and turned to Sam.

"Where's Mac?"

"He went to get the shaman," Sam absently brushed Dean's short hair.

"Good," Caleb said. "Maybe he'll know what to do for this."

"But, you don't believe he will," Sam stated, looking at Caleb.

"Shit, brat, I honestly don't know."

"I thought I believed, but now I'm not sure."

"We'll think of something, Sam."

The young hunter nodded and looked down at his brother. "I'm the one that should do it."

Caleb laughed. "Just like the kid from Old Yeller."

"Dean say that?"

"He knew you'd feel responsible," Reaves admitted. "That you'd think it was your duty to be the one to kill him. But he doesn't want you to."

"Just promise me one thing."

"You too?" Caleb smiled.

"Make it a clean shot."

"You have my word," Caleb said seriously.

Sam nodded and looked back at his brother. He hoped it didn't come to that. If it did, he'd have to trust Caleb. He'd have to trust Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

Just want to say thanks for all the great reviews! I'll admit I was a bit reluctant to post this becasue I was changing the Dean everyone knows. Wasn't sure how well that would go over ;-)

**Chapter 10**

The aromatic smell of burning sage tickled Sam's nose as the shaman passed the smudge stick back and forth over his brother. The chanting that accompanied the ritual was rhythmic and stirred something deep in his soul. It seemed to have the opposite effect on Dean. Sam cringed as his brother screamed and tried to pull free from the restraints. They were forced to tie Dean to the bed as the time drew closer to the full moon. It hadn't been easy and Sam probed the cut on his lip as he glanced at Caleb. The dark haired hunter sported a dark bruise under his right eye. Dean screamed again and the young hunter instinctively moved towards him.

"No, Sam."

He glanced towards Reaves. "How much longer?"

Caleb looked at his watch. "About thirty minutes until the moon crests."

"I can't do this," Sam admitted as he watched Dean struggle to break free.

The longhaired hunter had to agree. It was pure torture watching the older Winchester. At first they loosely tied Dean's arms and legs to the bedposts. They quickly realized that wasn't going to be enough to hold him. Mac was also worried Dean would break something by pulling on the ropes. They also had to consider Dean's broken leg. It was decided they'd have to strap him down with wide pieces of cloth. Even with his chest, hips and legs strapped to the bed Dean still struggled. Through all the screaming the shaman calmly continued what he was doing. Caleb wished he could be more like the shaman, White Cloud. The chanting finally stopped and they watched as the old man threw herbs into the boiling water on the nightstand. He stirred the liquid and said a few words. When he was done he poured the concoction into cold water. He tested it with his finger and when he was satisfied he stood up and leaned over Dean. The older Winchester was quiet now that the chanting was over. His breathing was labored and he was covered in sweat. The old Indian dipped his finger in the water and wrote a symbol on Dean's forehead.

"No!" Dean yelled as his eyes popped open. "Sammy! Help Me!"

"Dean!"

Sam tried to move to his brother but was stopped by Caleb. His struggles were futile against the older hunter.

"Take him out of here," Mac suggested.

"No!" Sam argued. "I have to stay!"

Caleb just shook his head and kept his arm around the younger man. It was then the Caleb noticed Sam was as tall as he was. He wondered when the young hunter had grown so tall. He could remember when Sam barely came to his shoulders. It was amazing how swiftly time passed, how there were times when you wanted to slow its process. But, at that moment, Reaves would have given almost anything to speed its momentum, to end Dean's suffering quickly.

White Cloud continued to anoint Dean drawing archaic symbols on his body with the water. Dean screamed as if the water was burning and after a few minutes he was reduced to soft whimpers. When the shaman was done he turned to the others.

"The moon is at it's highest," he said. "Now we wait. Come young Samuel."

The shaman held out his hand and Caleb let Sam go. The young hunter placed his hand in the shaman's and was pulled forward. White Cloud reached up and anointed Sam's forehead. The feel of the callused fingers sent shivers down Sam's spine.

"Now you can go to your brother."

Sam moved quickly to his brother's side. He tentatively reached out and ran his hand over Dean's sweat dampened hair.

"Sam," Dean said, hoarsely.

"I'm here."

Dean saw the cut on Sam's lip and smiled. "Thought I taught you how to duck."

"Guess I'm a slow learner."

"Yeah, you're slow alright," Dean grimaced.

"Have him drink this," White Cloud handed Sam a cup.

The youngest Winchester lifted Dean's head and placed the cup to his lips. The blond hunter took a sip and gagged.

"Damn, did you put horse piss in this or something?"

"Or something," White Cloud smiled. "Now drink."

The younger Winchester sympathized with his brother as he helped him drink the rest of the cup. When he was finished Dean lay back sighing and closed his eyes. The brew worked so fast that Sam turned to the shaman in alarm.

"What was that?" Sam demanded.

"Something to ease his pain."

"Is it over?"

"It is only just begun."

Caleb stood on the balcony over looking the city. The full moon was slowly setting and he cursed its slow progress across the heavens. White Cloud had been right, the rest of the night had been worse. They all watched in horror as Dean's bones rippled under his skin. The emotions flooding the room had forced Reaves to take a breather. He'd tried to get Sam to come with him but wasn't surprised when he refused.

The young hunter just sat at his brother's side wincing ever time Dean cried out. Caleb knew Sam wanted to hold his brother hands but White Cloud warned that Dean could easily crush his fingers. Caleb shot back the whiskey he was holding as another soft cry could be heard from the room. The ritual seemed to be working but Reaves was prepared just in case. He set the crystal tumbler on the rail and reached behind his back. The revolver he pulled from his belt felt heavier then usual. He knew it was only his imagination as he popped open the cylinder. Six gleaming silver bullets winked in the moonlight. Snapping the gun closed he returned it to his belt. The clicking of the chamber triggered a vision forcing Caleb to grab the balcony.

_The dense forest muffled his movements as he followed Sam. The younger hunter carried a shotgun and holy water. Sam turned to him and asked his opinion on how to track their quarry. _

"_Dean will find the trail."_

_Saying his name conjured the older Winchester who appeared next to Sam. Caleb blinked his eyes and wondered how he moved so silently._

"_Stand still," Dean demanded. "You're both making so much noise I can't hear where it went."_

_Sam smiled as Dean cocked his head as if he was listening to something far away. _

Mac had come out to check on his adopted son, finding him caught in a vision. He didn't want to startled him and called his name.

"Caleb?"

Reaves shuddered as the vision passed. He shook his head and turned to his father. Aames stepped closer and gripped his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Caleb said. "How's Deuce?"

"It's over."

"What?" The dark haired hunter asked confused. That's when he noticed the sun coming up over the park. "I only just came out here."

"You've been out here a few hours," the doctor corrected.

Caleb shook his head unbelieving. "Dean's alright?"

"He's not out of the woods, but White Could is sure the ritual has kept him from turning to a lycanthrope."

"Then I won't be needing this," Caleb pulled out the gun. "Do me a favor?'

"Of course."

"Takes this," Reaves handed his father the gun. "I never want to see it again."

Mac nodded as Caleb walked back to Dean's room. The older hunter went into his study and over to the desk, putting the revolver in the drawer. Then he reached behind his back and pulled out a gun, placing it next to the one already in the desk and closed the drawer.


	11. Chapter 11

Just a bit of reference material here. Again I have to thank Ridley for letting me use elements from her story Negative Effect. You don't really need to have read her story to know whats going on but I HIGHLY reccommend it!

Silence. That was the first thing Dean noticed as he started to wake. Second. There was no pain, which seemed odd because he certainly remembered the pain. A lot of it. He moaned and brought his hand up to his eyes, stopping when his hand hit something. The hunter's eye shot open to a familiar sight. The white wolf licked his face.

"Oh crap!" Dean exclaimed, pushing Navarre away. "Didn't I send you on?"

The wolf licked him again. "If I wanted a woman to lick me I'd have scored Kate Beckensale." The hunter said, giving the wolf a cocky grin. "No offense."

Navarre growled as she moved away. Dean sat up, looking around. A bright full moon hung in the sky, mocking him. The wolf walked a few paces away then stopped. She looked back at the hunter as if to say, '_Come on_.' He followed her behind a boulder where a familiar Indian sat by a campfire.

"Welcome Mountain Lion."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sit."

"Dude, I'm not a dog."

"No," Geronimo said. "You are too rude to be one. Now sit!"

Dean reluctantly sat. He didn't understand what was going on. Did Caleb shoot him? Was Geronimo here to help him cross over?

"You're not dead."

"Hey! A little privacy."

"There are no secrets here." The Indian smiled.

"Could have fooled me," the hunter complained. "I'm certainly in the dark."

"Still impatient," Geronimo sighed.

"It's my middle name," Dean smiled. "So what are you doing here?"

"I was called to help a friend."

The blond frowned. Than it came to him. "The shaman."

"Yes, he is a distant relative."

"Convenient." Dean smirked.

"It's destiny."

"Come again?" The younger man said, surprised.

"It was his destiny to be there." Geronimo answered.

"You telling me it was my destiny to be bitten?" The Indian nodded. "What the fuck!"

"To complete your transformation."

"Whoa!" Dean shook his head. "You're loosing me."

"Powerful forces are awake in the world," Geronimo warned. "Ones that are searching for your brother and others like him."

"The demon," the hunter whispered.

Geronimo nodded as he stirred the fire. "He is the most powerful, but there are others."

"What others?"

"That is not important right now." He answered. "Just know that Sam's abilities draw things like moths to a flame. You will have to be vigilant in your protection."

"You know I will do anything," Dean declared.

"I know. That's why being bitten by the werecat was necessary."

"So I will change during the full moon," the older Winchester was resigned. "To protect Sam."

"No," Geronimo laughed. "You won't change, but were given powers you can use."

"Enough with the mystic mumbo jumbo," the hunter complained. "Just tell it to me straight."

The Indian threw a log on the fire. The hunter was about to say something when Geronimo pointed behind him. A large mountain lion stepped out of the shadows. Dean jumped up, trying to back away. The lion was faster, knocking him to the ground. The air was forced from his lungs as the large cat pinned him to the ground. The blond gulped in air as the cat's rough tongue swiped his cheek.

"Ah!" Dean cried, pushing the cat away. "What's with the licking?"

"You said women found you irresistible."

"Dude," the hunter said, indignantly. "The two legged kind."

"Now it seems the four legged ones as well."

"So what gives?" Dean asked, waving his hand at the cat. He sat back down at the fire, the cat rested next to Navarre. "She going to be my new pet?"

"She's a spirit." Geronimo explained, patiently. "Only visible in the in between time. You will receive her powers. To protect Sam and help in the hunt."

"I don't need any freaky feline shit to protect Sam."

"You have no choice. To prevent you from becoming a lycanthrope a trade was made."

"Freaky mojo or I grow whiskers and fangs."

"Something like that," Geronimo laughed.

"But why the mountain lion?" Dean asked leaning his elbows on his knees. "I always pictured myself as the wolfish type."

"You are definitely the mountain lion," Geronimo replied, stirring the fire with a thick oak branch. Dean watched the tiny embers shoot up in the air. "Mountain lion is a leader that people follow by choice, not force. Wisdom to lead through love not force."

"You can skip the love part," Dean smirked. The smiled died when he saw the look on Geronimo's face. "Right no secrets here."

"People whose totem is the mountain lion are not often allowed to show vulnerability," the Indian continued. "They gracefully balance intention, strength and responsibility. Others are always safe when mountain lion is in charge."

The hunter listened as a chill ran up his spine. The attributes of the mountain lion were too eerily similar to him.

"Mountain lion doesn't think twice about taking on all the work." Geronimo droned in a level voice. "The last is the most important. When you do everything for others, you train them to depend on you."

Dean swallowed nervously. How could he be so much like the mountain lion totem? He felt edgy. "So what powers will I receive?"

"You are a hunter," the Indian answered. "So is the mountain lion. Her skills will become yours."

"You know you're really lousy at the straight answers," the hunter sighed. "So what? I'll run faster, see in the dark, what?"

"Yes."

Dean was surprised. "Wow, I got one at least." The powers seemed familiar. "So I'm going to be like that dude in the TV show."

"TV?"

"Never mind." Dean did not want to have to explain the television, cable or satellite to the mystic.

"My time here is finished." Geronimo stood.

"Will I see you again?"

"Perhaps," he answered.

Dean stood as the Indian began to walk away. "Wait! How do I get out of here?"

"You'll have to figure that out."

Geronimo turned, disappearing into the shadows. Navarre shook her head, ruffling the fur then followed the mystic. Dean looked at his companion-the mountain lion.

"Don't suppose you know the way out?" The hunter asked. The cat ignored him and licked its paw. "Some help you are."

Dean walked away from the fire, turning his back on the lion. The cat pounced. He began to fall, but he never hit the ground. The darkness swallowed him and he remembered nothing more.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Caleb stood on the balcony drinking a cup of coffee. The sounds of the city were in full swing as cars and buses rushed by on the street below. The longhaired hunter sighed as he stepped back into the living room, heading for the kitchen. Grabbing a mug from the cupboard he poured the dark brew. He added some cream and two sugars, going into the bedroom with the mug.

After the shaman had finished with Dean he warned that the young man would be sick for a few days. He just never warned them how sick. Three days ago, the blond hunter's fever spiked at one hundred and four. Mac considered admitting him to the hospital, but waited and Dean's fever broke after a day and a half. He was sleeping, which was more than could say for Sam, who hadn't slept in two days. He caught a couple of catnaps while sitting with his brother. The apartment was quiet, but as Caleb made his way towards the bedroom he could hear Metallica wafting through the bedroom area of the apartment. The longhaired hunter stopped in the doorway to see Sam cross-legged on the bed with his back towards him. Caleb opened his mind and reached towards Sam, stopping when the younger man turned towards him.

"Thought you weren't suppose to read people without their permission?"

"Who says?"

"Never mind," Sam sighed, turning back towards Dean.

Caleb walked over to the bed and nudged Sam. "Here."

"Thanks," the younger hunter accepted the mug.

"Want a break?"

Sam sipped the coffee, shaking his head. Reaves knew there was something bothering the younger man.

"Look, Runt, if you won't let me read you, then you gotta tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong," Sam denied albeit not convincingly.

"Like hell it isn't." Caleb sat next to the dark haired hunter. "I can feel it."

The youngest Winchester stayed silent for several minutes, drinking his coffee. Reaves was about to leave when Sam finally spoke.

"My vision was wrong." The younger hunter kept his gaze focused on the coffee cup. "You didn't shoot Dean."

Caleb nodded. "Not all of them will come true."

"How do you know the difference?"

"This isn't going to help," Reaves sighed. "You won't."

"So the actions I take can change the outcome?"

"Sometimes," the older man was pensive. "If your vision reveals some one killing another person - you check it out. Sometimes you can prevent it, sometimes you can't."

Sam became contemplative, letting what Reaves told him sink in. He took a sip of his coffee, watching his brother over the rim. Dean's skin was pale causing the dark crescent of his lashes to stand out. The white bandages around his ribs and the cast on his right leg were all that remained of his ordeal.

"I wish he'd wake up."

"Sleep's the best thing for him."

"I know it's just…"

Caleb knew Sam was worried. For the past two weeks Dean made living in the condo hell. He was in pain and uncertain of his fate. Reaves glanced at the older Winchester, and noticed his eyes were rapidly moving under his closed lids. Sam gave him a hopeful look as the longhaired hunter stood up and reached out. Placing his hand on Dean's head.

"Well?" The younger Winchester asked, after a few minutes.

"I don't remember you ever having a dog."

"We didn't."

"He's dreaming about a white dog." Caleb relayed. "Take a look."

Sam placed his hand over the psychic's. An image of a large white dog came into his mind. They sensed no threat, but could feel Dean's surprise. Surprise changed to fear as a mountain lion lunged towards Dean. All three felt the sensation of falling into darkness.

Mac sat at his desk, spreading Dean's leather jacket over the blotter. The leather was soft and well-worn. The lining had seen better days. It was repaired in several places with meticulous stitches. John always said his son's stitching left minimal scarring. The neurosurgeon ran his hands over the lining until he felt the paper. Sam had returned the will to its secret compartment. The will had settled towards the bottom, the lining slightly frayed at its hem. He carefully removed the paper, not wanting to make the hole larger, placing the jacket to the side. The paper was wrinkled and folded several times. Aames unfolded and smoothed out the piece of notebook paper. The older man smiled as he read the will. Even in a serious document Dean's unique humor shined through. Leaning across the desk he grabbed a pen and signed the paper as a witness. He made a copy, returning it to the lining and placed the original in his file cabinet in the too large 'Winchester' folder.

The clock on the mantel chimed on the one o'clock hour. Mac's stomach rumbled to emphasize the time. He left the study, hearing Dean's hard rock emanating from the bedroom. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he walked down the hall. A feeling of foreboding came to him as he neared the resting man's room. He reached out to open the door, and felt himself falling.

"NO!"

Dean's scream broke the connection, and Mac stumbled into the room. Caleb snapped out of the link and stared at the blond hunter. Green eyes were slit like a cat. The older hunter cursed and jumped back as Dean covered his eyes with his hands.

"Ahhh," the oldest Winchester brother curled on his side, away from the offending brightness.

"Dean!" Sam grabbed his brother's wrists.

"Hurts," Dean fought to regain control of his wrists to cover his eyes. "Too bright."

"Caleb, draw the curtains," Mac instructed, sitting on the side of the bed.

Reaves reluctantly did as he was told. He grabbed the heavy curtains, pulling them across the windows.

"Dean," Sam repeated.

"Not so loud," Dean whispered piteously.

The youngest Winchester glanced from Caleb to Mac, but he could see they were confused too.

"Dean," the doctor coaxed. "Let me see your eyes."

Reaves braced himself as his friend cautiously opened his eyes. He released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Dean's eyes were normal. Mac gently held the hunter's chin with his left hand as he covered the younger man's eyes with his right. He flipped his right hand up and down several times.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Everything's all right," The doctor released Dean. Sam helped the older man settle his brother back against the pillows. "His pupils are a bit sluggish. He's going to be sensitive to bright light for awhile."

"How do you feel, Deuce?"

"Like I have a double Jagermeister hang over," Dean closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Dean, I want a straight answer," Mac warned.

"Everything hurts."

"How about your ribs and leg?"

Dean blinked open his eyes. Now that he was awake he could feel every pain. His leg was the worst. "Now that you mention it, my leg's killing me."

The doctor nodded, leaning over to grab the bottles on the nightstand. He popped the lid on one and dumped out two pills. Caleb handed him a glass of water from the pitcher on the dresser. Dean gratefully took the pills and drank the water. When Mac was satisfied he was all right he relinquished his spot to Sam.

Dean smiled. "Miss me?"

"Hell no, Jerk."

"Right," Dean smirked. "Bitch."

Mac just shook his head as he left the room. Caleb smiled glad everything was starting to get back to normal. He stopped at the door and looked back. Reaves could see Sam holding Dean's hand and he wasn't surprised the older boy let him.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The elevator doors closed behind Mac as he made his way to the condo. Living with the Winchester boys for the past two months had been a challenge. Before they arrived the neurosurgeon's days were spent in quiet research. Dean's improvement meant the condominium was filled with loud music, and a young man in perpetual motion without the hindrance of a cast. His son had joked that the oldest Winchester brother was the Energizer Bunny on crack. Mac understood Dean had detested the inactivity. As a youngster his teachers had wanted to label him ADHD. John Winchester had been livid, saying it was the teacher's fault for not being able to keep his son's attention.

Mac knew the boys would soon be leaving when he opened the door of his home to find the living room in chaos. Several guns were in pieces spread on a cloth covering the coffee table. Vials of holy water and other components for spells were piled nearby. Notepaper, magazine clippings and yellowed newspaper articles were scattered over the furniture. Aames walked to the couch curious to read the articles. The first one he picked up was a story of a three-headed cat seen in Poughkeepsie.

"Some of the finest articles the National Enquirer has to offer."

Mac looked up to see Dean standing by the French doors at the entrance to the balcony. The young man smiled, taking a pull from the beer bottle he was holding.

"Where's Sam and Caleb?"

"Sammy is at the library doing more research," Dean answered. He walked over to the coffee table and kneeled down next to it.

"More research?" Mac said, surprised. He ignored the small grimace of pain on Dean's face, caused by what he assumed was the uncomfortable position of his recently healed leg. Dean shifted and sat down, cross-legged.

"You know Sam," the blond smiled, picking up one of the guns. "He likes to research things to death."

"A Rakshasa is pretty nasty," Mac gave Dean an appraising look. "You sure you're up to it?"

"Hell yeah!" The younger hunter replied. "A little evil spirit cased in flesh with a fondness for human flesh is just what the doctor ordered."

Mac smiled at the boy's bravado. He watched Dean dismantle the Sig Sauer 9mm. The doctor was concerned it might be too soon for the blond to go hunting again. The young hunter was still pale with dark circles under his eyes. Caleb warned his father about voicing his concerns. Dean needed the hunt. Mac's fears were slightly allayed when Caleb announced he was joining them.

He couldn't help worrying about the Winchester brothers. John loved his sons, but he was so determined to catch the demon he was becoming reclusive. Mac talked with John a few times. The oldest Winchester was trying to protect his sons. John knew it was hurting his family, but he'd rather have the boys mad at him than dead. Mac was angry Dean went to get Sam from college to help find their father. Sam wanted more from life than being a hunter. College was a way for the youngest Winchester to achieve that goal, but the death of his girlfriend caused him to become more like his father. Determined to find the demon at all costs. Dean remained as the one to worry and watch over them both. A role Mac knew the young hunter took very seriously.

"Hey, Mac," Dean pulled the doctor from his thoughts. "Just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"Well, for one, feeding Sam," the blond laughed. "Never realized how much he could eat. I've had to hustle pool more just to keep him fed."

"Dean Winchester how many times…"

"Yeah, yeah," the eldest Winchester brother waved his hand in dismissal. "I shouldn't hustle. Hate to tell ya Doc, my day job doesn't pay all that much. But, that wasn't what I was thanking you for."

"Then what?

"For the will," the blond answered, furiously cleaning the gun and avoiding Mac's gaze.

"My pleasure," Aames smiled.

Dean looked up, his green eyes boring into Mac's "How'd you find it?"

"I didn't." He admitted. "Sam did."

A muscle in Dean's jaw twitched as he continued to clean the Sig. "Did he say anything?"

"He doesn't want the money."

"Sammy doesn't know what he wants." Dean replied defensively.

"He was adamant."

"He won't have any choice when I'm dead." The young hunter smiled grimly.

Mac stood in shocked silence. He had no clever reply. The awkward moment was interrupted by Sam storming through the front door followed by Caleb.

"Dude! Did you even once clean theses while we were here?"

The youngest hunter stopped and looked at his brother like he'd grown an extra head. "Oh, I don't know I was worrying about other things?"

"What? Girls?" Dean smirked. "That can't be it, because I know you never think about them."

"I don't know Deuce. I think Sammy was checking out the librarian." Caleb grinned.

Dean laughed. He pushed the coffee table away and stood up. "So what did you find?"

"Several missing victims in an isolated area of the Shenandoah National Park," Sam answered.

"Don't tell me I'm gonna have to go camping with you two!" Dean protested.

"What's wrong with camping?" Reaves asked, heading for the kitchen.

"Oh, I don't know," Dean scowled, following. "I was fourteen. You and Geek boy over here put my hand in some warm water."

"Wasn't my idea," Sam blinked innocently. "I was only ten."

"Yeah, but that moment was priceless," Caleb laughed.

"Dude, you are so lucky I'm a light sleeper and made it outside!"

Mac shook his head as the three of them disappeared into the kitchen. Maybe sending them off on a hunt wasn't such a good idea. There was no telling what kind of trouble the three of them would get into. Then Aames remembered what Pastor Jim told him - Boys will be boys. The doctor planned on having some bail money set aside just in case.

Ok yeah I know I didn't tell you what powers Dean would get. You'll just have to wait for the next story with the boys on the hunt. Yeah I know GET WRITING ;-) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!


End file.
